Suara(nya)
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Menjadi murid baru di sebuah sekolah, Kuroko Tetsuya mampu mendengar suara-suara. (Ini memang bukan drabble tapi saya masukkan ke dalam challenge) [AkaTetsu Drabble 8/10]


**Suara(nya)**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi siswa pindahan dari SMA lama ke SMA baru adalah hal yang sangat membosankan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia benci dengan acara perkenalan di depan kelas yang membuat gugup. Dia juga suntuk dengan drama kegembiraan dari teman sekelasnya karena ingin menyambutnya.

Ini sudah terjadi selama empat kali. Tetsuya harus melakukannya karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang sering berpindah, dari satu kota ke kota lain.

 _"Hai. Kamu pasti siswa baru itu, kan?"_

Tetsuya, yang baru saja duduk dan meletakkan tasnya di loker meja, tersentak hebat dengan suara yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu, kok. Semoga betah di kelas ini, ya."_

Lagi, Tetsuya memandang sekeliling. Suara itu sepertinya dekat sekali, tetapi dia tidak melihat satu pun siswa yang berbicara kepadanya. Pelajaran hampir di mulai memang, semua siswa sudah bersiap kalau-kalau guru datang.

Tetsuya melirik ke kursi di sampingnya yang kosong. Jangan-jangan…

 _"Kamu ingin berkenalan denganku?"_

Berjengit, Tetsuya yakin jika suara yang mengganggunya adalah suara laki-laki. Tetsuya tentu saja kebingungan. Dia memandangi bangkunya sendiri yang berada di deretan paling depan. Dengan bergabungnya Tetsuya, jumlah siswa di kelas ini menjadi ganjil. Namun, yang membuat Tetsuya merasa aneh, bukankah semestinya bangku kosong berada di belakang? Tapi ini?

Merasa bingung, tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa. Sebagai siswa baru, dia memang tidak tahu dengan apa pun yang pernah terjadi di kelas ini, seandainya memang ada hal yang pernah terjadi.

 _"…Kamu lagi mengerjakan apa, sih? Kelihatannya kamu kesulitan sekali…"_

 _"…Sini kubantu. Aku ini siswa yang bisa dikatakan pintar…"_

 _"…Coba kulihat. Ini harusnya memakai rumus Phytagoras biar lebih mudah mengerjakannya. Ngomong-ngomong, segitiga siku-siku adalah pelajaran yang paling kukuasai. Aku saja bisa menghafal semua angka-angka di ketiga sisinya dengan cepat…"_

 _"…Kalau soal ini, kamu bisa memasukkannya langsung. f bundaran g (x), berarti, kamu tulis saja dulu persamaan f(x)-nya. Lalu, tinggal mengganti x dengan persamaan g(x). Gampang, kan?"_

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, suara tadi terus berbicara kepada Tetsuya; memberitahu cara-cara jitu mengerjakan soal dengan langkah kilat, menanyainya seberapa suka dia dengan kelas ini, atau menginstruksikan rumus mana yang harus digunakan; meski dia tidak meminta dan menanggapi satu kata pun. Tetsuya hanya mengabaikannya. Sebagai siswa yang memiliki indra keenam, mampu mendengar suara atau penampakan adalah hal yang biasa. Namun, jujur saja, dia belum pernah diganggu oleh sosok yang tidak kasat mata sedemikian lama. Biasanya, jika Tetsuya abai akan suara yang dia dengar atau penampakan yang dia lihat, semua gangguan itu akan mereda dengan sendirinya. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, Tetsuya tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa agar tidak diganggu lagi. Dia tidak bia melihat wujudnya, hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Jadilah Tetsuya bingung.

Bertanya kepada siswa lain itu sama saja mengumumkan bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang 'berbeda', sementara Tetusya tidak mau dianggap sebagai siswa aneh. Jadi, bertanya bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik.

Iya, jika hanya satu hari, Tetsuya masih mampu sabar menghadapi. Tapi ternyata, suara itu terus mengajaknya bicara, selama lima hari berturut-turut pula.

Mengambil sikap tegas, Tetsuya berkata dengan berbisik agar tidak ketahuan temannya sekelas, "Jangan menggangguku."

 _"Aku tidak mengganggumu, kok. Aku hanya ingin membantumu kalau kesulitan memahami pelajaran atau mengerjakan soal."_

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

 _"Ugh, sombong sekali. Hati-hati, kesombongan dapat membuatmu dikucilkan."_

"Tanpa bersikap sombong pun, aku sudah sering dikucilkan. Jadi, jangan menggangguku lagi, bisakah?"

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya ingin membantu."_

Suaranya ketus, terdengar tidak senang dengan jawaban Tetsuya. Walau hanya mengganggu saat di dalam kelas saja, tapi Tetsuya tentu saja tidak suka. Sebagai siswa, Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu di kelas lebih lama karena harus mengikuti pelajaran dari guru.

Mengelus dada agar tidak tampak menonjol, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dia ingin mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang suara yang didengarnya, tentang siapa sebenarnya wujud sosok tersebut.

Memeriksa daftar siswa di sekolahnya pada buku tebal di perpustakaan, Tetsuya menemukan dirinya kesulitan. Tetsuya berpikir, kalau suara itu berasal dari sesosok hantu yang dulu pernah bersekolah di sini, oleh sebab itulah dia menggali informasi lewat buku alumni sekolah. Sayangnya, dia tidak sanggup membaca daftar panjang tadi.

Merasa jengkel, Tetusya menutup buku tersebut dengan keras. Seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan melihat kelakukan Tetsuya, dia pun tergerak untuk membantu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" tanya si penjaga.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, Bu Satsuki," jawab Tetsuya kepada wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Bukankah kamu siswa baru di kelas IX A itu, ya?"

"Iya, Bu."

Bu Satsuki mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang meja. Dia lalu menyondongkan kepala ke depan, seolah hendak bertanya mengenai hal yang rahasia. "Kudengar, kamu memiliki kemampuan mendengar dan melihat hal-hal gaib, apalah benar?"

Kaki Tetsuya bergerak gelisah, dia paling enggan menjawab jika ada yang menanyakan seputar kemampuan yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu, Nak. Santai saja."

"Yah, begitulah, Bu."

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya mendapat ide cemerlang untuk memperoleh informasi.

"Bu Satsuki, apakah di kelas yang saya tempati pernah terjadi sebuah… semacam peristiwa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Saya… mendengar suara anak laki-laki, tapi saya tidak pernah melihat wujudnya. Suara itu mengganggu saya terus setiap hari, Bu. Jadi, saya ingin tahu, bagaimana sosoknya. Karena saya pikir, dia adalah siswa di sekolah ini. "

Bu Satsuki tampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu, dia kemudian berkata, "Pertanyaanmu hampir sama dengan murid baru tahun lalu. Dia juga mengalami hal yang mirip denganmu. Dia diganggu oleh suara laki-laki. Karena tidak tahan, dia akhirnya pindah sekolah."

Penasaran, Tetsuya bertanya, "Bisakah Anda menceritakan kepada saya siapa laki-laki itu, Bu?"

"Coba kulihat buku itu," balas Bu Satsuki sambil menunjuk buku yang dibuka Tetsuya tadi. Tetsuya lalu memberikan buku itu. Diperhatikannya Bu Satsuki yang membolak-balik lembar demi lembar.

Sekitar dua menit, Bu Satsuki berujar, "Nah, ini dia laki-laki itu."

Tetsuya melihat foto berwarna berukura yang memuat gambar seorang siswa laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuurou," Bu Satsuki memberitahu. "Dia siswa paling pandai di sekolah, bahkan akan menjadi siwa paling pandai sepanjang masa. Namun, dia tiba-tiba menghilang lima tahun yang lalu. Menurut kabar, dia dibunuh oleh temannya yang iri dan membencinya. Kabar yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia bunuh diri di sekolah karena permasalahan keluarga. Entah mana yang benar. Tetapi anehnya, sampai sekarang mayatnya tidak ditemukan. Tidak ada yang tahu, termasuk keluarga atau teman dekatnya."

Usai mendengar cerita Bu Satsuki, Tetsuya membungkam. Baru, setelah pikirannya sudah tenang, dia bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak mengganggu saya lagi, Bu?"

"Letakkan saja bunga di sudut taman sekolah, itu adalah tempat yang khusus untuk menghormatinya. Kamu berdoa saja agar tidak diganggu lagi olehnya. Begitu pesan dari Pak Kepala Sekolah."

Tetsuya paham. Menuruti penuturan dari Bu Satsuki, Tetsuya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Dengan khusyuk dia berdoa agar arwah Akashi Seijuoru dapat tenang di alam sana.

Selama sekitar tiga hari, suara laki-laki itu sudah tidak mengganggu. Tetsuya pikir, laki-laki itu memang tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Namun, pada sore hari, ketika Tetsuya hampir pulang, suara laki-laki berambut merah yang diakrabinya kembali terdengar.

 _"Tetsuya, selama berhari-hari ini aku sudah berpikir. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengaku dengan jujur. Sebenarnya… sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"_

Tetsuya terkejut. Bodohnya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
